Predators (phone)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predators (phone); ---- August 2011 Plot ---- The official mobile game brings you the long-awaited return of Predators! The most dangerous fighters and killers on Earth are transported to the Predators’ home planet: a verdant alien environment where human beings are hunted as prey! Step into their world and a gaming experience like no other, where only skill, speed, and cunning dictate: are you predator or prey? Royce is a mercenary working for a coltan mining operation in the Congo. One day during a fire fight, he inexplicably blacks out. When he awakens, he finds himself in a world he no longer recognizes.... Gameplay ---- Predators (phone) is a different game to Predators (game) and alsp more different from the film. Apart from the level Hunting Camp Day played as the Classic Predator all other levels are played as Royce who carries an AA-12. In Royce's levels he has a number of enemies and hazards with the Berserker Predator appearing in multiple levels, finally having to defeat the Berserker inside a temple. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Quick play Story mode On screen controls ---- 8 way movement Fire Special On screen display ---- Health, weapons, kills, character, enemy live. Characters ---- Royce Classic Predator Features ---- The official game of Twentieth Century Fox’s Predators. High-octane action/adventure with auto-aim and continuous-fire for maximum hits per round. Immersive environments in varied locations including steaming jungles, rocky valleys, waterfalls and swamps. Detailed graphic and unprecedented lighting effects. Varied gameplay with fast-paced levels where only speed and cunning will let you live! Become a Predator in the final level and unleash the beast within! Maps ---- Levels that including jungles. swamps, waterfalls and temples; [[Predator's Planet|'Jungle Day 1']] A straight fight through the jungle of the Predators' Planet. Starting with his AA12 shotgun like in the film Predators, Royce is up against a number of different flying and walking bugs. [[Predator's Planet|'Jungle Day 2']] Continuing through the Predators' Planet, more bugs appear with more levels and traps. [[Predator's Planet|'Hunting Camp Day']] Royce has a rockier route in this level with flying aliens and fly traps to contend with as he makes it through the level. [[Predator's Planet|'River Sunset']] A forward scrolling level were Royce has to avoid the perusing predator and his weapons while also avoiding traps and obstacles. [[Predator's Planet|'Jungle Night']] Royce is back in the jungle but at night new fly traps appear which can be destroyed as he heads for the Swamp. [[Predator's Planet|'Swamp Night']] Another forward scrolling level were Royce has to avoid the perusing predator and his weapons while also avoiding traps and obstacles. [[Predator's Planet|'Hunting Camp Day']] It's actually night, Royce appears and releases a Predator (Classic) from being crucified and using his thermal vision and plasma castor continues through the level, at the end there is an Alien Spacecraft for him to battle. [[Predator's Planet|'Hunting Camp Night']] Starting in the Camp at night, Royce eventually gets inside the Temple were he is up against the Berserker Predator. Weapons ---- [[Mercenaries|'Mercenaries']] AA12 Shotgun which can also fire as a Plasma Bolt, Assault Rifle, Flame thrower and Rocket Launcher. [[Predators|'Predators']] Plasma Castor, Smart Disc and Wrist Blades. Equipment ---- [[Mercenaries|'Mercenaries']] Power Ups Crates Items (skulls-blue and red) Health [[Predators|'Predators']] Energy Charge Cloak Shield Enemies ---- Berserker Predator, Predators, Aliens, Flying Aliens, Alien Eggs, Fly Traps, Bugs, Flying Bugs, Bosses and Android Craft. Vehicles ---- Alien spacecrafts Publishers ---- Gameloft SA (Euronext: GFT) is a French computer and video game developer and publisher headquartered in Paris, France. The company also has subsidaries in 31 countries around the world. The company, founded by the Guillemot brothers, founders and owners of video games leader Ubisoft, primarily creates games for mobile phone handsets equipped with Java, BREW and Symbian OS, as well as the N-Gage platform. Gameloft also develops games for dedicated games consoles such as the Sony PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Xbox 360, Zeebo and for other platforms including iOS, WebOS, Android, Windows Phone, Bada, BlackBerry OS, Mac OS X, and Windows PCs. Developers ---- Gameloft SA (Euronext: GFT) is a French computer and video game developer and publisher headquartered in Paris, France. The company also has subsidaries in 31 countries around the world. The company, founded by the Guillemot brothers, founders and owners of video games leader Ubisoft, primarily creates games for mobile phone handsets equipped with Java, BREW and Symbian OS, as well as the N-Gage platform. Gameloft also develops games for dedicated games consoles such as the Sony PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Xbox 360, Zeebo and for other platforms including iOS, WebOS, Android, Windows Phone, Bada, BlackBerry OS, Mac OS X, and Windows PCs. Awards ---- Enemies Killed Bonus Obtained Time Elapsed Total Score Rating (A, B...) Releases ---- Available for download of file and emulator to run on Windows. Reception ---- References Citations Predators (phone) Footnotes Category:Predators 2010 (games) Category:Video games Category:Android Games